Fight at the Bar
by insanityintheflesh
Summary: Jeff and Chip decide to go to a bar to watch the World Series. They didn't expect someone to dislike their simple kiss. CHEFF.


CHEFF - CHALLENGE 4: FIGHT

" _Did you see that? Kershaw just pitched a nasty curve ball to Anderson."_

Chip and Jeff were on the edge of their seats. They were at some Dive bar to watch the Dodgers vs. Red Sox game. This game decided who would win the World Series. They had to endure the harsh environment of this bar since the TV at their hotel wasn't operating. They wouldn't let such a small disturbance get in the way of cheering for the Red Sox.

" _Kershaw is winding up…"_

It seemed as if the whole bar was holding its' breath.

" _Anderson smacks it… It's going, going…GONE! Anderson, with a beautiful homerun, has won the game for the Red Sox! The Red Sox have won the World Series!"_

Half the bar jumped up in excitement, along with Jeff and Chip. Chip, forgetting about their current surroundings, grabbed Jeff's shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulled back and they smiled at each other.

"Who let those fags in here?"

Jeff's head whipped around, catching a glimpse of a very tall, _very_ muscular, and presumably very drunk man, standing in the corner of the pub in-between two plucky young women. Jeff looked down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Chip briefly glanced at Jeff, then directed his attention toward the man.

" Listen guy, back off. We're just enjoying our game."

Jeff stayed quiet, unsure what to do as the man scoffed rudely.

" So was I, until you and that fag dry dumping blocked my view."

Chip could feel steam coming out of his ears, but he knew he had to keep calm for Jeff. Chip and Jeff had started going about a month and a half ago, and Chip could tell Jeff was still a bit uncomfortable with the idea. Jeff had always been a ladies man and the sudden change of pace left him more sensitive to criticism. Chip knew that if he made a big deal or lost his cool, it would make the situation harder for Jeff to handle.

" Okay, look. I'm sorry we 'blocked your view', we won't do it again, but I'd appreciate it if you left me and my boyfriend alone."

The man staggered towards the two of them, getting directly in front of Chip's face. The overwhelming stench of alcohol following close behind him.

"You can't tell me what to do, not when you run around with a little bitch who deserves to rot in hell. I mean look at this mutt, he doesn't even deserve to live. This is the kind of person I'd love to…"

Chip looked over at Jeff, and saw him winch as the painful words reached his ears. Jeff looked back at Chip, and that's when Chip lost it. He turned back towards the man and punched him square in the jaw. Pain seared through Chip's hand, but he ignored it as he moved to get in another hit. Despite his challengers inebriated state, he was still able to return Chip with one solid hit on his brow. Before Chip could react, Jeff grabbed him, dragging him out of the bar. The man tried to follow, but the bartender, who up until this point had been absent, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, holding him back.

They haled a taxi and made their way back to the hotel. Jeff helped Chip into the elevator and once they reached it, into the hotel room. He helped the older man lay down on the couch and hurried to the ice machine to fetch some ice. Jeff came back into the room and sat next to Chip, placing the ice on his eye, causing him to wince in pain. Jeff pulled it back quickly with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Jeff whispered, apologizing for more than the pain he had just caused.

Chip smiled." It's okay, you didn't mean to."

Jeff shook his head. "No, I mean, for everything."

Chip's face softened, as he realized what Jeff was trying to say. "You don't need to apologize, I understand. I'm always here for you. We can't let some _idiot _tell us what we can and can't do."

Jeff smiled, taking hold of his hand which caused Chip to groan in pain. Jeff quickly let go, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, _again."_

Chip chuckled lightheartedly. " No, it's fine. Truthfully, I don't have a single clue how to fight."

Jeff smiled, standing up from the couch. "Well then I must be off to get you an Ace bandage, myknight in shining armor."

Chip smiled, knowing that Jeff was no longer hurting. "Well, the knight will always take a few beatings for his lovely prince."

LE FIN


End file.
